


Дары волхвов

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Series: The Gifts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: «— Утахара-сан не казался излишне эмоциональным, поэтому я не удивился, что он мог скрывать нечто подобное. С другой стороны, когда арестовали Сугавару, это было как гром среди ясного неба.»





	Дары волхвов

Суге абсолютно не идет оранжевый. Ни в школе, ни сейчас.  
— Привет, — произносит Дайчи, чувствуя неловкость от того, что их теперь разделяет стекло. Суга виновато пожимает плечами, словно извиняясь за неудобства, и сразу же улыбается той самой теплой улыбкой, которой всегда встречает Дайчи.  
— Привет. Я скучал.  
Это же их первая встреча после вынесения приговора! Дайчи сжимает кулаки. Как Суга может так естественно себя вести, словно они встретились на улице, а не сидят в комнате для тюремных свиданий?  
— Суга!  
— Что? — Суга виновато отводит глаза.  
Не стоит так злиться. Никому от этого сейчас не легче.  
— Ты в порядке? — быстро говорит он, передумав начинать тираду. Суга вздыхает, улыбка стекает с лица, оголяя усталость под глазами, еще более побледневшую кожу и резко выступившие скулы. — Тебя… трогают?  
Дайчи сам не замечает, как еще ближе подбирается к стеклу, чтоб уловить все то, что Суга может попытаться скрыть. Чертовы брюки натягиваются и теперь передавливают основания бедер.  
К ужасу Дайчи, Суга кивает.  
— В первый же день полезли, — спокойно поясняет он и хмыкает. — Но ты же знаешь, у меня рука тяжелая.  
Дайчи издает нервный смешок. Суга еще в школе комплексовал по поводу мышечной массы, которая росла на всех, кроме него, но от его дружеских тычков страдала вся команда, а Дайчи с Асахи — в особенности.  
— Некоторые до сих пор пытаются зажать, надеясь напугать. Наседают габаритами, — Суга сжимает губы, а потом вдруг начинает смеяться. — Не могу поверить, но многолетний опыт волейбола до сих пор пригождается.  
Дайчи становится еще гаже на душе. Волейбол. Школа. Чертов учитель, который должен был сидеть на месте Суги. Сколько же учеников пострадало из-за него, а все свалили на Сугу. Почему? Почему?!  
— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным?! Как ты миришься с этим?! — не выдерживает Дайчи. Суга вздрагивает, смотрит на него снизу вверх — Дайчи даже не заметил, как вскочил.  
— Не надо, Дайчи, — он быстро оглядывает камеры по углам. — Охрана может сократить время посещения.  
— Точно. Двадцать минут, — Дайчи слышит свой голос словно со стороны. Он обессиленно падает обратно на стул и морщится из-за неприятного скрипа железных ножек по гладким белым плитам. Все белое! Стены, стол, даже микрофон с динамиками! И только Суга — в оранжевом комбинезоне — такой иллюзорно близкий, что хочется забыть обо всем.  
Как же это раздражает.  
— В конце концов, срок смягчили ввиду обстоятельств и возраста, — мягко начинает Суга. — Через четыре года и одиннадцать месяцев я снова буду свободным.  
— Да, но этих пяти лет могло бы и не быть. Ты ведь невиновен, мы оба прекрасно знаем это.  
— Дайчи, — Суга застывает, заметно сглатывая, и пододвигается, чтобы приложить руку к перегородке. — Дайчи…  
Суга часто плачет, но обычно из-за безудержного хохота или во время страстных моментов их единения. А такие слезы, как сейчас, Дайчи видел лишь несколько раз. И последний случился еще года два назад, когда пришлось усыплять перевезенную от родителей кошку. Она была старая, но Суга души в ней не чаял и еще долго ходил безутешным.  
Но он сильный. Он выдержал все судебные заседания и выслушал все обвинения, выдвигаемые адвокатом родственников.  
«Да-да, жертва умирала в муках от удушения собственным отрезанным половым органом».  
«Конечно, Сугавара-сан двуличный! Только безумцы способны улыбаться после того, как проделали одиннадцать дырок столовой вилкой, в том числе в заднем проходе и в глазах. Это признак психопата…»  
«Вы только посмотрите на подозреваемого, вам ведь и в голову не придет, что он может расчленить и закопать ваш труп за клубными комнатами».  
«Как видите, стабильные «А» и «Б» в табеле. Только достаточно самоуверенный человек мог спрятать труп в таком очевидном месте. Ведь тело так и не нашли, если бы не случайность».  
«Преступление почти идеальное, как и сам Сугавара-сан! Однако он был слишком занят, чтобы заметить одну маленькую деталь: клуб футболистов после тренировок иногда любил поиграть рядом, поэтому многие столбы с годами расшатались».  
Случайность, верно. Решили заменить забор и наткнулись на останки в мусорном мешке. А на них — пара волосков Суги.  
У каждого существует предел переживаний, за которым ломается стержень. Суга, конечно, был и остается тактильным. Еще в школе его многие трепали по голове, в том числе учителя. Это хорошо известный факт. И все же должна быть грань между повседневной тактильностью и обвинениями в убийстве. Нельзя так.  
Дайчи прикладывает ладонь к ладони Суги и повторяет:  
— Ты невиновен. Я вытащу тебя.

  
  
Глупый мышонок в желтом фартуке на вывеске «Сыры от Минато» раздражающе колыхается при каждом открытии двери. Дайчи заставляет себя отвести взгляд и сосредоточиться на словах Такеды-сенсея.  
— Я ведь в тот год только пришел в школу, поэтому мне сложно вспомнить первое впечатление об Утахаре-сане. Тем более, класс истории был в другом корпусе.  
— Я понимаю, — отвечает Дайчи, прокручивая стакан с лимонадом на подставке. — Не могу давить на вас, однако любая информация сейчас жизненно важна. Понимаете?  
Алый закат в тихом уличном кафе, обставленном низкими цветочными вазонами, всегда имел особое очарование и хранил их собственные с Сугой воспоминания. Тяжело сейчас говорить здесь с усталым Такедой. Тот за все время даже не притронулся к кофе.  
— Конечно же. Но я все, что мог, сообщил полиции. Ты же знаешь, такое громкое дело в маленьком городке задело всех. Но я Утахару-сана знал только четыре месяца и только как учителя, я не присматривался к остальному. Мне бы хотелось тебе помочь, но не знаю как.  
— Простите, сенсей, — улыбается Дайчи. — Я тогда тоже еще был на первом году. Мысли были вообще о другом, и тут такое... Но знаете, никто ведь тогда и не беспокоился особенно. Все удивились пропаже, но не было такого огорчения, как если бы это был любимый учитель.  
Мимо на велосипедах со звоном проносятся пара школьников, что-то выкрикивающих на ходу.  
— Если с такой стороны посмотреть, то это имеет смысл, — Такеда касается подбородка. Морщины вокруг его глаз углубляются. — То же самое было и среди учителей. Все отреагировали… сдержанно. У Утахары-сана не было близких друзей среди коллег, только ровные деловые отношения. Странно, правда — для человека, проработавшего там десять лет?  
Дайчи с силой зажмуривается и открывает глаза. Напряжение по капле высасывает из него жизненные токи.  
— А вы, когда  _узнали_  о нем, что подумали?  
Такеда хмурится:  
— Ты говоришь о том, когда появились первые заявления о сексуальном принуждении от бывших учениц и учеников?  
Дайчи нетерпеливо кивает.  
— Утахара-сан не казался излишне эмоциональным, поэтому я не удивился, что он мог скрывать нечто подобное. С другой стороны, когда арестовали Сугавару, это было как гром среди ясного неба.  
— Вот как.  
— Савамура-кун, я могу только представить, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, — Такеда осторожно касается пальцами манжета на рукаве его светлой рубашки. — Я правда хотел бы тебе помочь, но боюсь, что буду бесполезен. Ты ведь знаешь из фильмов, что полицейских, лично причастных к расследованию, отстраняют не просто так. Поэтому я слишком переживаю за тебя и за Сугавару. Не хочу направить по ложному следу.  
Интонации в его голосе заставляют интуицию тревожно встрепенуться.  
— Хотите сказать, вы что-то знаете? — Дайчи поднимает взгляд с его дрожащих пальцев. Такеда сжимает губы и качает головой. Робко проросшая надежда лопается и со звоном рассыпается стеклянной крошкой.  
— Хотя, — произносит он с ударением. — Мне кажется, я могу знать одного человека, который может что-то прояснить.  
  
— Спасибо, что согласились встретиться, — Дайчи слегка кланяется стоящей ступенькой выше женщине. Вечер укутывает центр Сендая шумами машин и огнями разноцветной рекламы.  
— Да не за что. Я не могла отказать просьбе сенсея, — женщина спускается, бегло окидывая цепким взглядом Дайчи. Высокая, выше него, в брючном костюме в тонкую полоску и с пышной копной коротких, отливающих медью волос. — Он бы не нарушил своего обещания молчать, не будь это важно. Субава Сайко, очень приятно.  
— Савамура Дайчи.  
— Я тебя помню, — Субава уверенно берет курс на самую сияющую улицу, утыканную барами и клубами. — По телевизору видела, что ты был капитаном команды, победившей на национальных по волейболу. Я не любила этот спорт, но очень гордилась, что мы из одной школы!  
Дайчи продолжает улыбаться одними губами.  
— Это было давно.  
Волейбол так далеко сейчас, будто случился с ним в прошлой жизни.  
— Почему вы попросили сенсея молчать? — Дайчи хочет перейти сразу к сути, поскольку по телефону Субава сообщила, что времени у нее будет мало. — Он ведь мог рассказать о вас полиции.  
Они останавливаются на перекрестке, дожидаясь зеленого света. Субава-сан встряхивает головой, расправляя волосы пальцами. Это движение вызывает слабую волну сладковатого запаха выветрившихся за день духов.  
— Потому что для полиции мои показания ничего бы не значили. Формально я даже не была пострадавшей от домогательств Утахары.  
— Что же тогда? Почему Такеда-сенсей меня к вам отправил?  
Пока они переходят перекресток, Субава-сан молчит, полностью сосредоточившись на дороге, но останавливается на углу под светящейся панелью модного бренда одежды.  
— Я не знаю почему, Савамура-кун. Вы же с сенсеем тоже хорошие знакомые? И ты друг того парня, Сугавары, верно? Сенсей не хочет, чтобы ты делал глупости.  
Говорит она, будто они с Дайчи тоже давние приятели.  
— Это важно для меня. И он знает, что я не остановлюсь.  
— Ты страшный, Савамура. — Смех Субавы переливается, как дорогие камни в ожерелье. — Я бы скорее поверила, что именно ты грохнул Утахару или тот ваш бородач.  
— И все же? — продолжает гнуть свою линию Дайчи. Субава снова ведет его, сворачивая в менее освещенный, чем центральная улица, скверик с молодыми сакурами.  
— И все же я не знаю, что тогда произошло, — говорит она. Ее лицо выглядит растерянно, и Субава замедляет шаг, разглядывая прогуливающихся. — В тот год Утахара оставлял меня после своих уроков и отчитывал за плохие результаты контрольных. Остальные предметы были в порядке, но я уже тогда готовилась к поступлению, и история была одним из основных предметов, поэтому я волновалась. Он не оскорблял меня, не ругал, но говорил очень страшные вещи о моих шансах сдать вступительные. Однажды я не выдержала и расплакалась при нем.  
Субава останавливается и смотрит на яркий, словно луна, фонарь, спрятанный в шуршащих листьях деревца.  
— Сейчас я понимаю, что это и было его целью. Я не была тогда соплей, состояла в школьном комитете, была заместителем старосты. Но Утахара неплохо видел людей и давил на слабость, пока не побеждал. А потом любой был готов сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы прекратить пытку.  
Дайчи хмыкает. Нервные срывы были не такой редкостью в старшей школе.  
— Я тоже сдалась и начала просить о пересдаче. На колени хотела упасть, но он неожиданно охотно согласился и сказал идти за ним. Это было время обеда, поэтому у меня не возникло подозрений.  
У Дайчи мурашки бегут по коже. Слушания со свидетелями были закрытыми, поэтому он имел только смутные представления о том, что и как делал Утахара.  
— Он привел меня не в учительскую, как я думала, а в старый медпункт и сказал, что на оценку он уже повлиять не может, однако на следующую — вполне. И, если я постараюсь сейчас, то он лично поможет с подготовкой к контрольным и экзаменам.  
— И вы… — Дайчи охватывает такая ярость, что он с трудом выдавливает слова. — Что он хотел?  
Субава удивленно на него смотрит и хмыкает.  
— Да что извращенцы вроде него могли хотеть? Отсосать он просил, Савамура. Ничего нового. Я в тот момент, конечно же, из двух зол выбрала меньшее. Мне нужны были эти оценки. Но тот парень меня застал, когда я уже расстегивала ширинку Утахаре. Он, наверное, вскрыл замок, потому что перед этим Утахара точно закрывал дверь. Парень держал телефон и сказал, что все записывает на камеру. Утахара рассмеялся и сказал «А ты молодец! И кто из нас тут сталкер? Завидуешь, да, маленький извращенец?». После чего парень попросил меня уходить и сказал, что сам тут разберется.  
Субава фыркает.  
— Вы ему не поверили, — улыбается Дайчи.  
— Конечно же! Он был тощий, явно первокурсник. Утахара таких, как он, ломал как орешки.  
Несмотря на веселость, рассказ Субавы не на шутку его пугает. У Суги были улики против Утахары еще тогда? Но почему он не пошел с ними в полицию?  
Тем временем Субава продолжает:  
— Я сделала вид, что убежала, и спряталась за дверью. Но разговор был слышен очень плохо. Парень говорил «мы следим за тобой», «ты ответишь за все», «прекрати это», «тебя не простят». Говорил, и я не понимала, он дурак или просто нарывался на неприятности? Наверное, только тогда меня накрыло ужасом осознания того, что со мной могли сделать.  
Дайчи вспоминает недавний разговор с Сугой о том, что его пытались прессовать в тюрьме. Вспоминает, как тот всегда был наблюдателен и собран. Его считали запасным звеном, но он не терял присутствия духа. И это была такая сила, которую не натренировать ни одним упражнением и которой Дайчи до сих пор восхищался.  
— Но Утахара не был напуган. «Вы — это кто? Кучка девственников?», «наблюдайте сколько хотите», «интересно, что вы вообще можете», «грязные секретики всегда останутся грязными» — говорил он. А потом парень сказал, что разговор окончен. Я тихо пробралась в соседнюю подсобку и услышала, как парень вышел, а Утахара крикнул ему «Ты будешь молчать, Коуши. Ты никогда никому не расскажешь!» И снова рассмеялся. А меньше чем через месяц пропал.  
В самом деле. Для полиции здесь ничего не было. Многочисленные свидетельства против Утахары уже были известны, а этот разговор с Сугой можно было трактовать по-разному. И все же…  
— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что это бессмысленно, — Субава выводит его к мосту, куда, словно прислушиваясь к неторопливым водам канала, плавно сворачивает поток машин.  
Дайчи вздыхает, оглядывая Субаву. От воды тянет прохладой, и он борется с желанием накинуть на свою собеседницу пиджак. Но Субава держится уверенно и едва ли нуждается в заботе. Это он выглядит жалко.  
— Возможно, и так, возможно, и нет.  
Субава тоже вздыхает.  
— Кто знает.  
Они в молчании минуют короткий мост и сворачивают с трассы в спальный район, чтобы срезать дорогу к метро. Дайчи рассеянно смотрит на ухоженные дворики и теплый свет за окнами. Иногда мимо проходят такие же офисные клерки.  
— Почему вы все рассказали Такеде-сенсею?  
Субава недовольно щелкает языком.  
— «Субава-сан, когда вы рассказали это сенсею и рассказали ли про Сугавару?» Чего ты осторожничаешь? Тебе же терять нечего, Савамура.  
— Я спросил бы об этом, если из вашего ответа это не стало ясно, — Дайчи сжимает переносицу. Как и на встрече с сенсеем, он уже чувствует себя выжатым лимоном, а дома его ждет пустая квартира и напоминания о еще недавнем присутствии в ней Суги.  
Субава равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
— Такеда был моим классным руководителем. Жутко нервничал сначала, но потом оказался самым чудесным учителем в школе. Многие приходили к нему поболтать на переменах. И я тоже пришла однажды, спустя год после пропажи Утахары. Он попросил не торопиться с выводами, пока не станет ясно.  
Очевидно, яснее до сих пор не становилось. Стук ее каблуков стихает, и Дайчи оборачивается.  
— Ты же понимаешь Савамура-кун? — В свете фонарей очертания Субавы выглядят тревожно. Тяжелый взгляд все еще держит Дайчи в оковах.  
— Я теперь понимаю все меньше, — он возобновляет шаг.  
  
— Суга, — зовет он, когда дверь с той стороны открывается, и охранник заводит Сугу, расстегивая на нем наручники.  
Проходит всего две недели, может, чуть больше, с их последней встречи. Дайчи очень много времени проводит в задумчивости. Привычные рабочие дедлайны скользят мимо и едва оставляют след в памяти. Дайчи заперт в клетке собственных мыслей, которыми не с кем поделиться, и ответы знает только один человек.  
— Привет, — Суга устало садится, и его улыбка выцветает, как старая обертка на солнце, когда он ловит взгляд Дайчи. — Ты все же что-то узнал, да? Ты же понимаешь, как это все бессмысленно.  
— А ты считаешь, что я правда все так оставлю?  
Суга откидывается на спинку стула, складывая руки на столе. Смотрит грустно.  
— Нет, конечно, — хмыкает он. — Так о чем ты хочешь меня спросить?  
Дайчи чувствует себя виноватым. Суга пережил достаточно допросов, чтобы не хотеть проходить через это снова. Тем более с Дайчи.  
— У тебя ведь были какие-то доказательства против Утахары еще тогда, правда?  
Суга кивает. Следующий вопрос застревает в горле, потому что он уже сам может ответить за Сугу, почему тот скрывал это. Других подозреваемых просто не было, и судья мог вынести еще более строгий приговор.  
— Ты их кому-нибудь показывал?  
Суга долго смотрит на него. И в какой-то момент Дайчи ловит себя на мысли, что тот его уже и не видит — глаза совсем пустые. А затем Суга качает головой.  
«Ложь» — проносится в голове. И ложь настолько очевидная, что хочется схватить Сугу за плечи и трясти до тех пор, пока не выяснится вся эта история почти десятилетней давности.  
— Дайчи, — Суга сжимает губы. Сначала хочет сесть ближе, а потом передумывает и скрещивает на груди руки. Выглядит точь-в-точь словно собрался отчитывать кохаев за задержку после тренировки. — Я знаю, ты мне не веришь сейчас, но, пожалуйста,  _доверься_ , — Суга не улыбается, но на дне его взгляда все еще плещется тепло, предназначенное именно Дайчи. — Просто оставь всё как есть. Ты можешь мне пообещать это?  
— Но, Суга, я хочу знать, что на самом деле случилось! Очевидно же, было что-то еще! И ты хочешь, чтобы я просто взял и смирился? — Гнев опять неконтролируемо разгорается в груди. Однако злость Суги застает его врасплох.  
— Да, я хочу именно этого, — шипит он, приблизив свое лицо к перегородке. — Неужели все эти годы я был настолько жалок, что меня можно принять за самоубийцу, который наложит на себя руки из-за пяти лет в тюрьме? Ты вообще в своем уме, Савамура Дайчи?!  
У них было не так много ссор, но злость Суги всегда, словно ледяной душ, охлаждала голову. В отличие от Дайчи, тот умел контролировать себя гораздо лучше.  
— Но… — Дайчи растерянно вспоминает, каким Суга был в прошлую встречу. Откуда такой контраст сейчас? — Я просто хочу снова быть с тобой. Разве этого недостаточно?  
Суга все еще зол, но делает над собой усилие и уже в следующее мгновение вздыхает.  
— Мне ничто не угрожает. Ни тут, — он кивает на дверь за собой, а затем в сторону Дайчи, — ни там. Я больше боюсь за тебя, понимаешь?  
И Дайчи кажется, что понимает.  
  
Дело даже не в том, что между Сугой и Дайчи нет доверия. Дело в том, что они оба одинаково упрямы, если чего-то хотят добиться. Но рядом нет Суги, чтобы вразумить, поэтому Дайчи не чувствует особой вины.  
Их квартира, как и дом родителей Суги, уже подвергалась неоднократному и безрезультатному обыску, поэтому Дайчи даже не пытается что-то найти в документах на ноутбуке Суги. Если существует некто, связанный с убийством Утахары, то связь должна остаться. Пусть и слабая.  
Дайчи перебирает в памяти всех, кто на первом году школы общался с Сугой и мог иметь с ним какие-то дела. У него уходит еще не один месяц на то, чтобы после работы или на выходных встречаться с бывшими одноклассниками, классным руководителем, старым составом волейбольного клуба, даже с соседями. Он за это время еще несколько раз ездит к Суге, но больше не поднимает тему расследования, да и спрашивать о школе нет нужды: их отношения начались еще перед выпуском, поэтому они знают друг о друге все. Но это ничерта не помогает — ни эти знания, ни встречи, ни бодрый вид Суги каждый раз, когда Дайчи приходит в комнату свиданий. Словно всё говорит о том, что он просто страдает паранойей.  
— Неужели я похож на психа? — спрашивает он у Асахи. Официально бывшие сокомандники собрались в доме Нишинои из-за приезда звезды мирового волейбола Кагеямы — который сейчас лежит на диване со льдом на голове из-за того, что в погоне за Хинатой налетел на дверной косяк — но в реальности Дайчи понимает, что многие просто хотят приободрить его после истории с Сугой. Это такой трогательный жест с их стороны, что Дайчи решает проигнорировать тот факт, что у Кагеямы сейчас контракт с командой из Германии на игры в межсезонье, и собирается напиваться, пока не станет плохо.  
— Иногда похож, — благодушно сообщает Асахи, опираясь спиной о диван. Ему хватает совсем немного, чтобы пребывать весь оставшийся вечер в нирване.  
— Но ты меня не боишься, — Дайчи наливает себе еще чистого как слеза сакэ. Танака, Энношита и Хината о чем-то тихо смеются на диване напротив, и в другой жизни это был бы повод насторожиться.  
— Я больше боюсь себя, — продолжает улыбаться Асахи. — Представляешь, каждый день нужно быть человеком, у которого вся жизнь — одна сплошная паническая атака?  
Дайчи думает над этим и делает глоток.  
— Вот-вот, — поддакивает Асахи, рассеянно провожая кусок омлета до рта Дайчи. — Все познается в сравнении. Но мне бы не хотелось быть на твоем месте. Я бы точно с катушек съехал.  
Дайчи хмыкает. Кому сейчас точно несладко, так это Суге. Дайчи снова видит его отчаяние, видит готовые вот-вот сорваться слезы и только больше убеждается, что ему не показалось. Он рассказывает об этом Асахи. Асахи слушает и хмурит лоб.  
— Не знаю. Может, ты и прав. Может, и стоит найти тех, кто что-то знает, — говорит он, когда Дайчи заканчивает рассказ. В его глазах меньше дымки опьянения, но он все так же расслаблен. — Но разве Суга когда-нибудь советовал что-то плохое? Я бы доверился и подождал, пока он сам все не расскажет.  
Дайчи снова наливает себе, и в этот раз Асахи молча подставляет свою рюмку. Кувшин замирает, но Асахи сам решительно подталкивает прозрачное днище, расплескивая капли по столу. Остаток вечера Дайчи помнит фрагментами.  
  
Всю субботу Дайчи отлеживается дома, не помня, как тут оказался после вчерашней встречи. Все, на что хватает сил, — это снять мятую рубашку и штаны и пройтись до ванной комнаты. Тишина в квартире звенит пустотой, и даже слабый шорох одеяла прокатывается громким эхом сквозь комнаты.  
Скоро рождество — и полгода, как Суга в заключении. Они так не смогли отметить летом его день рождения — осознание обдает ледяной волной. На ту дату было назначено очередное слушание, а потом было совсем не до этого. Теперь едва ли Дайчи сможет снова испытать то чувство волшебства, как было много лет подряд. Но это же временно, правда?  
Дайчи бьет кулаком по матрасу, внезапно понимая, насколько он убог в попытках хвататься за воспоминания. Он по привычке пытается что-то делать и не понимает, что делает это больше для себя, чем для Суги. И вчерашняя попойка — только лишнее тому подтверждение. Его тошнит от себя, от своих оправданий, от безобразности, в которой вчера его наблюдали друзья.  
Поэтому он через силу поднимается с кровати и идет приводить себя в порядок.  
Уже в понедельник он снова подает запрос на свидание и ждет, когда назначат дату. Сендай тем временем расцветает рождественскими огнями и мелодичными переливами колокольчиков из всех дверей магазинчиков и торговых центров. Дайчи снова чувствует себя живым и начинает понимать, что имел в виду Суга, когда говорил о беспокойстве за него. Дайчи действительно собирался похоронить себя на четыре с половиной года, чего никогда в здравом рассудке себе бы не позволил.  
Свидание назначают на следующий вторник, за три дня до Рождества. Дайчи ходит окрыленный еще несколько дней, согласовывая подарок, который можно будет передать. Он почему-то только теперь вспоминает, что учеба в университете разнесла его и Сугу на четыре года по разным префектурам, и это не только не разделило их, но и укрепило отношения до того уровня спаянности, в котором жизнь порознь начала казаться немыслимой.  
Но расследование, многочисленные допросы, огласка в СМИ, тяжелые судебные заседания, осложненные моральными противоречиями — все это свалилось на них с Сугой одновременно и не оставило времени на мысли о будущем. А ведь ему, скорее всего, после освобождения едва ли светит нормальная работа. Но разве не поэтому существуют семья и друзья? Разве не поэтому ребята из бывшего волейбольного клуба Карасуно устроили ту встречу? Они это сделали не столько ради Дайчи, сколько показать, что им не плевать на случившееся с Сугой. Дайчи спустя несколько дней после попойки даже нашел в холле увесистый пакет со старыми конспектами Суги, которые тот раздарил своим непутевым кохаям, чтобы те не провалили экзамены. Дайчи жалел, что был совсем невменяем, когда Танака и Нишиноя вручали их. Возможно, ему тогда было все равно. Но сейчас, разглядывая смешные рожицы на полях конспектов Суги, он чувствовал, как его переполняет благодарность. Возможно, он действительно был неправ, продолжая эгоистично погружаться в собственную боль и привязанность. Но у Дайчи теперь есть шанс исправиться и стать для Суги тем, кто будет безоглядно поддерживать, даже если жизнь никогда не станет такой же размеренной и простой, как прежде. Не в этом ли смысл?  
Так он думает ровно до того момента, пока не выхватывает строки постскриптумом:  
_«Вы этого добивались?»._  
Дайчи хмурится, не понимая, к чему относится заметка, а потом смотрит на обложку и обмирает: «Всемирная история, класс 1-B». Он пролистывает вперед на две страницы и едва находит под исправлениями домашней работы короткое  _«Это занимательно, потому что ты особенный»_. Он пролистывает дальше, но следующая пометка появляется примерно через две недели, и она сделана почерком Утахары:  
_«Ты совсем не умеешь играть во взрослые игры»._  
_«Умею_ , — говорится между двумя сравнительными таблицами крестовых походов. —  _А вы помните, что никто не должен вас увидеть?»_  
И все. Дайчи смотрит на дату: через два дня Утахара пропал.   
Он с самого начала вчитывается в старый конспект, пытаясь понять, что же происходило между Сугой и Утахарой, но смысл от него ускользает. Иногда это просто случайные фразы, вроде  _«когда?» — «неправильно», «да» — «как романтично!», «там же?» — «найди меня сам»_. Но иногда это цельные послания:  _«я вижу твои взгляды», «следи не только за своим словами», «сочувствую вашему проигрышу»_  — оставленные по большей части без ответа. И Дайчи злится, не в силах нащупать невидимые плетения разговоров, связывающих эти записи, однако он теперь знает, что Суге не удастся отмолчаться.  
  
— С Рождеством, Суга, — Дайчи не может сдержать довольную ухмылку, когда Суга ошалело хлопает глазами и держится за стол руками, будто боится упасть. Перед ним в распакованной обертке лежит очень редкая корейская новелла. Дайчи иногда слышал, как Суга говорил про нее, но вспомнил, только увидев знакомое название на прилавке уличного торговца на окраине Сендая.  
— Дайчи!.. — У Суги редкий случай, когда он не может связать больше двух слов. — Это же… Я не… О боги!... Дайчи!  
Суге все так же не идет оранжевый, но Дайчи уже не обращает внимания. Он смотрит, как блестят у Суги глаза, как он раскраснелся от волнения и готов расплакаться. Такой настоящий, такой искренний. Хочется взять его за руку, усадить на колени и слушать его болтовню про дурацкую новеллу на сбивающемся с японского на корейский языке, и довольно мычать, радуясь удаче. Дайчи, подперев голову, любуется и смущенно массирует мочку уха:  
— Это была случайность, честное слово! Я, наверное, все равно бы купил какую-нибудь книгу или сборник. Но было холодно, захотелось кофе, а возле комбини тот дедуля продавал подержанные книги и…  
— Дайчи! — Суга прерывается от листания пожелтевших страниц. — Спасибо! Твои подарки для меня всегда важны. Просто так случилось, что это тот, о котором я даже мечтать не мог.  
— Мне везет на находки, — Дайчи дерзко ведет бровью вверх. — Хотя ничто не сравнится с той, которую я встретил…  
— Так! Давай без старомодных подкатов, — Суга перебивает его, махая руками. — Даже комбинезон сейчас со стыда покраснеет.  
— Ты пробуждаешь во мне зверя дерьмовых подкатов, смирись.  
— Дайчи! — Суга, спрятав лицо в руках, хохочет, сотрясаясь всем телом. — Ты лучший во всем, кроме этого.  
Отсмеявшись, он вздыхает и подпирает рукой щеку, бессознательно копируя Дайчи.  
— Ты самый лучший, — говорит Суга со всей серьезностью, хотя на губах еще играет улыбка. — Я тебя люблю.  
— Я знаю. Я тебя тоже люблю, — Дайчи держит руку у сердца, на внутреннем кармане пиджака, где спрятан старый конспект. Он не может достать его и никогда не сможет.  
В самом деле, спрятать все в очевидных местах было гениально. Но Дайчи считает, что огонь справится с их тайнами гораздо лучше.


End file.
